


Offering Help

by silentexplorer18



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attack in the woods, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Sassy Damon Salvatore, just a short blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: When you end up caught in some trouble, you stumble upon a vampire that may be able to help.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & You
Kudos: 15





	Offering Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little blurb written from a request over on [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/) for the dialogue: "Please don't hide from me," "You look like hell," and "Help me."

He’d found you in the woods, all heavy breaths and grasping hands. There may have been a knife. Or teeth. Maybe it was a bat? You couldn’t remember. Everything was a blur as you raced through the trees, hands catching on fallen branches, knees skidding as you stumbled over tree roots. You could hear him screaming at you, a vicious taunt. You couldn’t get away. Not really. Mystic Falls was a small town, he would find you.

You didn’t know where to go, but as you passed through a clearing and stumbled into a yard, you realized you didn’t have many options.

You didn’t know if anyone would even be home, and knocking seemed almost futile when there was someone racing through the woods after you, but you didn’t know what else to do. Running forever wasn’t an option.

But the door opened. “What the-”

“Please,” you whispered, glancing over your shoulder. **“Help me.”**

“Get inside.” You didn’t have to be told twice.

You’d never intended to end up here. On the run from one trouble, you’d managed to stumble onto another. And apparently another. As his hand brushed against your shoulder, you felt it. He wasn’t human. The chill ran up your arm like a shadow overtaking your body. There was only one creature that made you feel that way: a vampire.

You muttered a spell, stunning him long enough to bolt back out the door, hanging a right as soon as you could. Running back into the woods wasn’t an option. The street was too easy to find. Hopefully if you stayed on the property, you could find a hiding spot, charm yourself silent.

There was a door to your side. A garage. Maybe that would work. You rushed inside, searching for a good place to duck down. The room was cluttered, though, full of old odds and ends.

And you weren’t fast enough. The footsteps approaching made that clear.

**“Please don’t hide from me,”** he called into the room, pushing the door open the rest of the way. He didn’t want to be shocked again, but it seemed like you’d ended up in serious trouble. “You need help, I can tell.”

He turned the corner, catching sight of you behind Stefan’s car. “I don’t need help.”

Damon rolled his eyes, gesturing in the vague direction of the front door. “If I recall correctly, you asked for it.”

Of course it wouldn’t be easy to get rid of him. Out of one trap and into another, it seemed. “Well I don’t trust vampires.”

He threw his arms to the side, still approaching. “And I don’t trust witches. Especially ones that come to my house and zap me for no damn reason! But _you_ need help, and _I_ happen to be in a generous mood tonight.”

A sarcastic smile. You didn’t trust that. Not one bit.

“Don’t get closer,” you spat.

There was something in your eyes, a power there that catapulted his mind back to the fall of 1995 and a concert by the riverbank. “Atlas Coven?” he asks, arching a brow. “Wyver Woods Concert?”

Your gaze softened, finally taking a moment to fully take in his figure. “Damon?”

“It’s nice to see you, too.”

* * *

He sat you on the edge of his bed, hands skirting along your skin as he cleaned your cuts. **“You look like hell,”** he mumbled.

“Gee, thanks,” you snarked, earning a chuckle from him.

Your cuts were dressed; he’d let you shower later. Now he needed to figure out what was going on though. Why were you in the woods? What were you running from? What hurt you? Who hurt you? There were so many things he needed to know.

“So what’re you doing in Mystic Falls?” That seemed like a reasonable place to start.

You glanced down at your hand, the diamond burned into your flesh there. “I need to return a favor to someone. But in order to do that, a whole lot more people need to get on my side.”

Damon smirked. “Then I guess you ended up in the right place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
